The Cat, the Key, and the Kingdom
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: AU. Dibawa ke dunia lain oleh seekor kucing hitam bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dipikirkan Toushiro sebelumnya ketika sedang mencari kunci motor. Dan apa yang bisa membuat hari itu menjadi lebih aneh? Ah, ya. Kurosaki menjadi penghulu di pernikahannya...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**The Cat, the Key, and the Kingdom  
><strong>by: kurosaki toushiro

**Universe/TimeLine/Reality: **Completely AU/-/-  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>None  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Fantasy/Adventure/Humor  
><strong>Date created <strong>(2010/11/23) **Date finished **(2011/06/07)  
><strong>AN. **Fic paling gaje yang pernah saia buat :p Ah ya, tidak ada OC di sini. Jadi, silakan tebak siapa orang-orang tak bernama yang akan muncul di fic ini :D  
><strong>Re-post <strong>gara-gara tadi diapus sama si Rie *ngasah golok* Rieee! Sodara macam apa kau?

**Summary: **Dibawa ke dunia lain oleh seekor kucing hitam bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dipikirkan Toushiro sebelumnya ketika sedang mencari kunci motor. Dan apa yang bisa membuat hari itu menjadi lebih aneh? Ah, ya. Kurosaki menjadi penghulu di pernikahannya...

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>The Cat and the Key**

"Hei, Kurosaki! Bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" seru Toushiro dari ambang pintu kelas XI IPA 1. Remaja bermata teal itu melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:03 dan mendesah kesal. Ia melongok lewat pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat orang yang ditunggunya masih menyapu lantai kelas dengan ekspresi kecut.

"Hoi!" serunya lagi, membuat wajah Ichigo jadi semakin tidak enak untuk dipamerkan ke publik.

"Sabar dikit, kek! Kalo mau cepetan makanya bantuin!" balas Ichigo tanpa menoleh ke arah temannya yang juga sedang memasang tampang masam. Ia mendengar suara pintu yang membuka plus gerutuan sahabatnya itu dan melihat Toushiro sedang berjalan menuju bagian belakang kelas dan mengambil sebuah sapu lewat sudut matanya.

Saat Ichigo mulai melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya lagi, ia terperanjat dan tangannya otomatis mengusap-usap pantatnya yang baru saja dijadikan 'tempat mendarat' gagang sapu oleh Toushiro. "Hei! Untuk apa i—"

Dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur memiliki seorang ayah yang senang sekali melakukan 'kegiatan-kegiatan' (baca: serangan dadakan) yang menambah kecepatan gerak refleknya ketika ia berhasil menghindari sodokan sapu ijuk yang ditujukan ke wajahnya di saat-saat terakhir. Cowok berambut oranye itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Toushiro. Tapi seringai itu dengan cepat menghilang dari wajahnya saat ia menyadari sapu yang dipegangnya telah berpindah kepemilikan dan—

_**DUAKK**_

"AWW!" Ichigo berteriak kesakitan ketika gagang sapu kembali mendarat di tubuhnya—kali ini di kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau nggak ngerjain tugas dari Occhi-sensei? Kalau kau ngerjain, kau kan nggak bakal dihukum suruh piket sendirian hari ini!" kata laki-laki berambut putih itu ketus. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan kakinya menghentak-hentak.

Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi langsung dipotong sahabatnya. "Jangan cari alasan!" katanya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju luar kelas, meninggalkan Ichigo dengan 2 buah sapu ijuk yang tergeletak terlupakan di lantai. Tapi, ia segera berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara Ichigo yang melas di belakangnya.

"Bantuin dong~"

Ichigo menatap punggung temannya yang merileks dan sebuah cengiran muncul kembali di wajahnya saat didengarnya ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi ini kubantu karena aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Tuan," balas Ichigo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Walaupun dari luar sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti ingin memakan dirinya hidup-hidup, Ichigo tahu kalau sebenarnya hatinya itu sangat baik.

Dan ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa bersahabat dengannya.

* * *

><p>"Hentikan, Kurosaki."<p>

"Apanya?"

"Tanganmu."

"Kenapa? Kan tidak membahayakan."

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau benda itu tiba-tiba terlempar dan memecahkan jendela kelas?"

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Toushiro..."

"Bagaimana kalau itu terlempar dan menghilang di semak-semak? Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Toushiro', Kurosaki."

"Kapan aku akan diperbolehkan memanggilmu dengan namamu? Kita kan sudah berteman selama 6 tahun lebih."

"Dalam mim—"

"AAAAH!" seru kedua remaja itu berbarengan ketika kunci motor yang diputar-putar Ichigo di jari telunjuknya terlepas dan terlempar ke luar bangunan sekolah lewat jendela lorong yang terbuka **[A/N. **Saia pakenya model bangunan sekolah di Jepang, bukan yang di Indonesia**]**. Mereka langsung berlari menghampiri jendela, melongok ke bawah, dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah ketika tidak melihat kunci motor yang tak berdaya itu di manapun—yang berarti kunci itu jatuh ke semak-semak yang ada di bawah sana, bukan di rerumputan di dekatnya.

"Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang? Kau terlalu meremehkan keadaan, sih..."

"Iya, iya. Aku salah," jawab Ichigo pelan. "Ayo."

Mereka kembali berjalan, namun kali ini dengan keheningan menyelimuti—hanya terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mereka yang sedang menuruni tangga. Toushiro kesal pada temannya karena lagi-lagi telah menghambat kepulangan mereka, sedangkan Ichigo terlalu takut untuk berbicara.

Ketika sampai di setengah tangga terakhir, Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat rekannya ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. Penasaran, Toushiro mengikuti arah telunjuk temannya dan melihat seekor kucing hitam sedang duduk manis di lantai dasar sambil menghadap mereka, seolah-olah sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Ichigo dan bertanya, "jangan bilang kalau kau takut pada kucing?" dengan sedikit nada curiga.

"Tidak!" bantah Ichigo langsung.

"Lalu?"

Remaja bermata coklat itu mendesah dulu sebelum menjawab, "kan ada yang bilang jangan pernah membiarkan seekor kucing hitam berjal—"

"Itu hanya takhayul."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan?"

Toushiro mendengus. _Anak seorang dokter percaya pada takhayul? Apa kata dunia?_

"Sudahlah... Menurut omong kosong itu, kita akan tertimpa kesialan kalau ada kucing hitam lewat di depan kita. Tapi lihat! Kucing itu kan hanya duduk di sana! Kita bisa lewat di sebelahnya dan TADAAA! Tidak ada kesialan," kata Toushiro sarkastis.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seribu persen."

Mempercayai kata-kata rekannya, ia mulai berjalan menuruni sisa anak tangga. Ichigo berjalan ke kirinya untuk menghindari si kucing tapi si kucing malah berdiri, berjalan ke kanannya, dan duduk di sana, memblokir jalan Ichigo. Ichigo berjalan ke kanannya tapi si kucing tetap mengikuti dan kembali menghalangi jalan.

"Hei, Toushi. Sepertinya kucing itu tidak akan membia—WHOAAA!"

Ia tak menyadari Toushiro telah berjalan ke belakangnya dan menendangnya cukup keras, membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, terantuk ke depan, dan secara reflek kakinya menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, tepat ke arah sang kucing hitam yang masih duduk manis tak bersuara di bawah sana. Dan sebagai hasilnya—karena tidak mau menginjak kucing hitam yang masih blablablabla itu—ia melompat dengan kedua kakinya tepat di depan sang kucing dan membuatnya melakukan salto. **[A/N. **Silakan bayangkan sendiri X3**]**

Setelah melakukan pendaratan sempurna dan mendapatkan kembali nafasnya yang sempat terhenti gara-gara aksinya barusan, ia berbalik menghadap Toushiro yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai sambil menyeringai dan berseru, "kau mau membunuhku tadi?"

Namun kalimat itu hanya membuat seringai Toushiro melebar. Anak jenius itu berjalan melewati sang kucing yang—anehnya—tidak berusaha menghalau jalan seperti Ichigo tadi dan mengabaikan remaja itu.

"Ayo, kita cari kunci motormu dan pulang..." katanya.

Ichigo yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes terpaksa harus menelan kembali apa yang ingin dikatakannya karena ia tahu temannya itu benar. Sambil menggumam tak jelas, ia mengikuti temannya yang sudah lebih dulu mencari kunci motornya di semak-semak. Remaja berumur 17 tahun itu menaruh ranselnya di samping milik Toushiro dan membantunya mencari kunci yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari ada yang ganjil. "Aneh. Kayaknya tadi jatuhnya di sekitar sini, deh..." gumamnya karena sejak tadi mereka belum menemukan kunci motornya. Kedua tangannya sudah lecet-lecet gara-gara tergores duri-duri dan dedaunan yang tajam. Ia menoleh ke arah Toushiro yang masih 'ngubek-ngubek' semak dan melihat bahwa keadaan tangannya tidak lebih baik darinya.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke rerumputan dan berkata, "hei, Toushi. Istirahat dulu, yuk…" Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan kata-kata yang salah karena ia langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari temannya yang dari tadi sangat bernafsu ingin pulang. Tapi Ichigo mengabaikannya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Lapangan sekolah sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak basket yang masih berlatih _lay up _di sana. Koridor di setiap lantai dan atap juga terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah sekitar pukul 17:30 sore dan matahari sudah menghilang sebagian di cakrawala. Uh…ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang seperti Tou—

Ichigo yang sedang melamun melompat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbulu di tangannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat seekor kucing sedang duduk di dekatnya sambil menatap lurus ke matanya. Dan ia merasa sangat tidak terkejut saat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah kucing yang sama dengan kucing yang tadi membuatnya melakukan salto.

"Hush, hush… Pergi sana…" usirnya sambil mendorong hewan berbulu hitam itu menjauh. Si kucing yang—tampaknya—merasa terhina (ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa seekor kucing memiliki ekspresi seperti itu..), segara berdiri dan berjalan mejauh setelah melakukan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti…melet?

"Meoong…" Kucing itu mengeong pada Toushiro yang masih sibuk mencari. Toushiro menoleh dan…

_**CRING**_

Matanya melotot pada detik ia menyaksikan si kucing mengeluarkan sebuah benda bercahaya entah dari mana dan menggigitnya di gantungan berbentuk sebilah katana panjang berwarna hitam kelam sehingga kunci motor yang sejak tadi dicarinya menggantung di mulut si kucing. Saking syoknya, ia terlambat menyadari keberadaan si kucing hitam sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi. Ketika realita sudah 'memukul'nya kembali ke dunia nyata, ia segera melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik dan langsung menemukan makhluk yang dicarinya sedang berlari menyebrangi lapangan.

"Kurosaki! Kejar kucing itu! Dia punya kunci motor lo!" serunya sambil menerobos semak dan berlari mengejar kucing itu.

Ichigo yang kaget dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Toushiro, segera berlari mengikuti temannya.

"Kucing yang mana?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah sejajar dengan temannya yang bertubuh kecil itu.

"Yang itu! Kucing yang tadi ngalangin di tangga!" jawab Toushiro setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk kucing yang sedang berlari tak jauh di depan mereka, membuat mata Ichigo membulat mendengarnya.

Mereka terus berlari menyebrangi lapangan, memutar ke halaman belakang sekolah, melewati pepohonan, sampai—

_**BRUK**_

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat Toushiro yang jatuh tersungkur ke atas rerumputan. Ia menduga temannya itu terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon yang banyak menyembul ke permukaan tanah.

Melihat tampang Toushiro yang _priceless_ banget plus belepot tanah, ia tak sanggup menahan tawanya yang langsung meledak. "Hahahaha! Toushiro! Muka lo—" Ichigo berhenti berkata-kata ketika ia melihat sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajah temannya.

"Kau lebih baik melihat ke depan saat berlari," kata Toushiro pada Ichigo yang masih berlari. Penasaran, Ichigo mengikuti saran temannya dan matanya langsung melotot seperti ikan mas koki ketika menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sedetik kemudian.

_**BYURR**_

Kini giliran Toushiro yang tertawa saat yang dilihatnya dari posisinya yang masih tiduran di atas tanah hanyalah bagian atas rambut oranye temannya. Temannya itu sendiri ternyata terjatuh ke sebuah sungai kecil yang walaupun tidak deras, tampak dalam karena hanya bagian leher ke atas Ichigo saja yang menyembul ke atas permukaan air. Toushiro berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang berusaha memanjat tanah aliran sungai yang licin lalu mengulurkan tangan. Ichigo menerima uluran tangan temannya dan tak lama kemudian sudah berada di atas tanah kering lagi.

Setelah puas menertawakan satu sama lain, (Toushiro masih belum sadar kalau tanah masih mengotori wajahnya dan Ichigo terlalu 'baik' untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Balas dendam memang manis…) mereka barus sadar dengan keadaan mereka.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja ia menanyakan hal itu karena Toushiro sendiri tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan simpel barusan.

Toushiro melihat sekeliling dan mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab, "entahlah." Ia berasumsi mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah hutan kecil di suatu tempat karena seingatnya, di dekat SMA Karakura tidak ada tempat seperti ini. Dan itu membuat berbagai pertanyaan baru muncul di benaknya. _'Kita sudah berlari sejauh apa? Kenapa tempat ini terlihat seperti masih sekitar jam 10 padahal tadi matahari sudah hampir terbenam? Apa mungkin kita sudah berlari melewati 7 daerah waktu? Oke, lupakan yang barusan. Tapi—'_

"Hei, Toushi," panggil Ichigo, membuyarkan lamunan cowok bermata teal itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Kurosaki." Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu ke mana kucing itu pergi?"

"…" (o.o)

"…"

"…" (OAO)

"...Hei."

"Kau cari ke arah hilir, aku ke hulu. Kita harus temukan kucing itu secepatnya," kata Toushiro langsung setelah kenyataan meresap ke dalam kalbu—lebay. Pokoknya, ia langsung menghapus ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya dan memasuki _mission mode: ON_.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ok. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja. Kita ketemu lagi di sini setelah 1 jam. Yang jadi patokan tempat ini adalah bekas muka kau yang ada di tanah di sana—OWW! Bercanda!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>Maaf guys, ceritanya sampai sini dulu… Chapter 2 bakal dipost segera kalau udah selesai :D (tenang aja… Selama UAS kemaren saia bukannya belajar, tapi malah ngetik fic ini… Malah bentar lagi chap 2 selese #plaak)<p>

Oh ya, pesan untuk **Hanabi Kaori **kalo baca fic ini: Sori, Han. Fic yang kujanjiin kemaren ilang—malah sebenernya semua dataku di kompie ngilang gara2 kmaren tousan ga ngemeng2 kalo ntu kompie mo di format n install ulang— jadinya ga bakal dipost dalam waktu deket ini m(_ _)m

Nah, cukup sekian bacotan dari saia, apapun yang ada di kepala kalian tentang fic ini dikeluarin aja n diketik di kotak review :D

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! And remember guys, all reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated! **_**:DD**

* * *

><p>With love,<br>kurosaki toushiro


End file.
